


Chocolate Games

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and chocolate are an irresistible combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Games

Elizabeth had to look down as she smiled. Cameron's babbling qualifiers about how she needed to be somewhere that wasn't the SGC were undercut by his endearing nervousness, and by the way his eyes darted over her body when he couldn't stop himself. She took the compliment silently and out loud accepted the invitation.

The cozy diner that made real mashed potatoes had been comforting. Cameron flirted with her, and she had a feeling it was something he did as easily as breathing.

She flirted back, which required effort on her part.

Public drunkenness wasn't an option for the leader of the SGC's flagship team any more than it was for the head of the Atlantis expedition (for right now anyway, the bitter voice in her head muttered). The bonus of going to his apartment wasn't just the vodka or the privacy but discovering ice cream in the freezer. The good stuff.

There was no intention behind it, really. It just had been so long since she'd had good chocolate ice cream that Elizabeth was moaning a little and sucking on the spoon in pure hormonal reaction (and no doubt thanks to the alcohol) without conscious thought or any darker purpose.

Well, not with the first spoonful.

The fifth spoonful, Cameron broke, lunging across the table and leaning in before she could swallow all the dessert. When their lips met it was with the taste of chocolate shared between them. His mouth was warm underneath the cold of the ice cream, and he smelled wonderful especially given that everything else on Earth smelled wrong to her now. She sat down a little heavily on the kitchen table, carton of ice cream still in one hand as the other wrapped around the back of his neck.

Silence fell when they split apart to breathe. Elizabeth knew by the current rules she was either too drunk or not drunk enough (depending on your interpretation) for a one night stand, no matter how the pounding of the blood in her body disagreed with that.

Cameron stood still, his chest brushing hers as he breathed, staring at her and not moving in any way. Why did she always have to do everything?

First rule of negotiating: if things aren't working, change the rules.

She craned her neck, grabbing his discarded spoon, scooping up more ice cream. She offered it to him, eyebrows raised.

He took it. Then he kissed her again.


End file.
